Always
by Paix'Q
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Matt x Mello. Yaoi. Abandonné... pour l'instant
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite__ note:_ J'ai décidé d'écrire du Mello/Matt (à mort Near! XD), vu qu'il n'y a pas tellement de fics françaises sur ce couple (mais comme pour Snf, il y'en a peu, mais elles sont toutes superbes)… Je pense faire un recueil de drabbles, c'est court donc c'est bien pour moi, comme ça je pourrai en écrire assez souvent. _100 mots, d'après world…_ Ce drabble n'a pas de titre… je pense que les prochains n'en auront pas non plus.

Enjoy!

* * *

**1****er**** drabb****le :**

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'_il _ne parlait plus. _Il_ se contentait de fixer Mello, sans dire un mot. Quand le blond daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui, _il_ sembla percevoir une lueur de défi à l'intérieur de sa prunelle. Une question muette. _Il_ la perçoit clairement. _Es-tu prêt? Me suivras-tu?_

Mello déballa une autre tablette de chocolat, et croqua dedans avec provocation. _Il _lui adressa un sourire en coin._Oui, __je te suivrai__... jusqu'au bout._

"As-tu peur de la mort, Matt?"

"Pas si je meurs pour toi."

Les yeux de Mello s'assombrirent, il détourna le regard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite__ note: _Voilà le 2eme drabble! (un jour après le premier XD)

Ah oui, merci Kaori-same pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et désolé pour le "à mort Near", je l'aime bien en fait le p'tit père… c'est juste que j'aime moyen le Mello x Near, je préfère le Matt x Mello. Mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de lire tes fics sur ce couple, qui sont géniales d'ailleurs. :)

* * *

**2ème ****drabble (POV Matt) :  
**

"L est mort"

Je lève les yeux de ma console.

"Quoi?"

"Je viens de te dire qu'L est mort, écoutes quand on te parle, abruti."

Sa peine est perceptible, même s'il tente de la cacher. Mello a sa fierté.

"Oh."

Mon ami me lance un regard agacé et vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il me fixe avec insistance.

J'éteins ma DS et m'installe à ses côtés. Je le regarde. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Le reste se fait naturellement. Mello pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille.

"Matt, je vais partir."

Je m'en doutais.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite__ note: _Et voilà le 3eme drabble. Bon… les allusions à leur relation sont très subtiles… _pour l'instant_.

* * *

**3****ème ****drabble :  
**

Ils avaient beau le nier, ils le savaient. Ils étaient condamnés. Et c'était tout en sachant cela que Mello avait pris sa décision, et que Matt avait décidé de le suivre. Ils n'espéraient plus. "Demain" pour eux, n'avait plus aucune signification. Ce mot même devenait étouffant. Car ils auraient beau fuir, la mort les rattraperait toujours. Les chances de réussite étaient quasiment nulles.

----

"Je suis désolé, Matt. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te tueraient."

Mensonge. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Et maintenant, lui aussi allait mourir. C'était inévitable.C'était surtout stupide, mais Mello ne l'avait pas réalisé avant.

"_Matt… attends-moi…_"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite__ note:_ Et voilà le 4ème drabble. Donc euh… scène de sexe suggérée. Je pensais à changer le rating mais bon, c'est rien de bien méchant…en plus, je pense que ça sera le seul drabble comme ça, alors je laisse.

Merci à Kaori-same pour la review, contente que tu aimes n.n et aussi merci à FayVerte!

Tes critiques ne m'ont pas vexée du tout, au contraire, j'étais toute contente quand j'ai vu tes reviews (j'avais déjà remarqué que tu te penchais pas mal sur les fics Mello/Matt en donnant ton avis et tout ça, alors…). Ca me permet de savoir ce qui ne va pas:)

J'ai arrangé le deuxième drabble comme tu me l'as conseillé, et puis pour le premier j'ai essayé de régler le problème de l'italique en faisant quelques modifications… mais j'suis pas trop sûre de moi… dis moi ce tu en penses, à l'occasion.

* * *

**4ème ****drabble**** (POV Matt) : **

J'ai chaud. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

J'ai mal. Je gémis. J'en veux plus.

C'est si bon.

Ton corps contre mon corps. Tes ongles écorchant ma peau. Tes cris étouffés. Tes joues rougies.

Ce plaisir. Cette douleur.

Je suis à toi. _Serre-moi encore._

Tu es à moi. _Serre-moi plus fort._

Ta langue dans ma bouche. Tes reins contre les miens. Tu te perds complètement dans cette étreinte. Ta peau brûle sous mes doigts.

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête. Tout de suite, maintenant. Je veux me perdre en toi. Pour toujours.

"Je crois bien que c'est la dernière fois Mello…"

"Tais-toi."


End file.
